Catnip
by Bela Luna
Summary: November finds a rather ordinary plant and it all goes downhill from there. Oneshot NovemberPerrault


23 April 2006

I have been refraining from writing this story simply because my experiance with boys is on a friends-only basis. If it seems at all awkward, I apologise, but there is simply nothing I can do. This was inspired by a comment someone made about catnip and Perrault on the forum, and it all went (downhill) from there. I honestly cannot believe some of the things that my mind comes up with.

Disclaimer: I do not own No Rest for the Wicked ( w w w . f o r t h e w i c k e d . n e t ) . This comic belongs solely to Andrea L. Peterson.

* * *

Catnip

* * *

"I wonder where Red is..." November said once again, green eyes flitting nervously to the edge of the clearing.

"I would venture to guess that she off stalking some more defenceless creature," Perrault replied coolly.

November sighed and nodded, resting her chin in her hands. She closed her eyes, trying to recall how sleep felt like but found it quite impossible. She stood up, stretching discreetly. Sometimes it felt like this journey was going much too slow. At times -even though she refused to admit it- she worried that the dark shadows beneath her eyes were becoming permanent.

Even though she should have felt a little frightened, she wasn't: she was bored. Having Perrault in the same area as she was almost as good as having Red, if not the same. She spied a little patch of plants partially hidden by flowers, growing in between two thick tree roots. There was nothing wrong with inspecting a few mere plants, was there?

When Perrault's head was turned in the opposite direction -which seemed to hardly ever for his eyes would in front of him and his ears in another direction- and scurried over to the plants. They weren't very tall, but fairly green with hardly any odour. It was a bit of a disappointment, but maybe Red knew something about them. She picked three stalks, shifting them from hand to hand as she fixed her hair that had begun to come undone.

She looked at the plants. Maybe Perrault knew something about them. She turned around and walked towards Perrault. November sat next to him and, his time, she didn't need to tap on his shoulder to get a few moments of his time. He was already staring at her, his tail strangely still and his eyes wide.

November stared back as a sinking sensation caught hold of her. Her mind seemed to go blank as Perrault sniffed her red-brown hair. She wasn't sure what to do, but held onto the hope that Perrault wouldn't do anything that he would regret. He gently touched her face and November froze. What was going on? She stayed still, but so did he. Although, his tail was twitching oddly and-

Was he purring? November turned her face, which had turned out to be a poor decision for Perrault's face was a mere breath away from hers. A distinct heat crept into cheeks and her pulse leapt to life. It was a strange sensation. She couldn't place what it was, but somewhat frightened her.

"What do you think you're doing, beast?" a cold voice hissed.

November was yanked up by a strong hand. She yelped in pain and felt the bruise already beginning to form on her arm. She looked at Red and a chill went through her body and straight to the bones. Perrault had already gotten up, eyes clouded as if he had just come out of a trance.

"R-Red," November said, holding out the plant in hopes of changing the subject. "What are these?"

Red and Perrault stared at the little plants. Perrault seemed to be backing away and Red was still, much too still.

Red picked up the plant, studying it quickly before tossing it on the ground and stomping it into the dirt with her boot.

"Catnip," she replied, undisguised disgust lining her voice.

November's eyes widened in realisation. So that meant that what Perrault did -simply embracing her, no more and much less- was because of some plant? She felt a fool and knew that if she didn't compose herself tears would fall and she would have to admit to something that she didn't want to.

"I suppose I shall have to avoid it in the future then," November said softly, not a single feature betraying her. "Thank you, Red."

Red simply brushed past her, motioning wordlessly to follow. November did, not knowing that although her features and her voice did not betray her, her pretty eyes had. And although Red and Perrault despised one another, but they came to a silent agreement not to mention this in the near, or far-off, future.

* * *

This became very sappy very quickly. I hope that no one is horrendously scarred. I know nothing about catnip, except that they make cats go mad and start purring and become overly friendly. I am now accepting fic challenges. 


End file.
